The present invention relates to a novel long-acting composition comprising a ketoprofen ester prodrug and at least one veterinary acceptable triglyceride, and optionally, at least one preservative and/or at least one veterinary acceptable excipient. The invention also describes a method of treating an animal with fever, pain, and/or inflammation by administering said long-acting composition. Prodrugs of ketoprofen as well as ketoprofen are well known in the art. Similarly, there are many known topical, oral, and injectable compositions that can be used with ketoprofen and prodrugs thereof. The present invention provides an improved long-acting composition comprising at least one ketoprofen ester prodrug. In particular, the long-acting composition is an injectable composition.
The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) inhibit the cyclooxygenase enzymes COX-1 and COX-2, thereby inhibiting the synthesis of prostaglandins which contribute to the generation of both fever and pain. Ketoprofen, 2-(3-benzoylphenyl)-propionic acid (racemate)
is an NSAID that has long been recognized as being useful in the treatment of fever, pain, and/or inflammation (i.e., an antipyretic and analgesic agent). As an analgesic agent, ketoprofen is at least as effective as other available high potency NSAID compounds, such as indomethacin, meloxicam, flunixin meglumine, and phenylbutazone. As an anti-pyretic agent, ketoprofen is more potent than meloxicam.
Current NSAID treatments are designed for once-daily dosing and achieve varying degrees of success as measured by efficacy, including duration, and toxicity. Hence, there is a need for a stable and effective long-acting antipyretic and/or analgesic composition, particularly one that can provide from between 2 to 5 days of efficacy following a single injectable dose.